World War 3
by catwoman8940
Summary: this story is a twist on New Moon. It begins with Prom and goes into Charlie finding out the truth the wolves coming together with the Cullen. Charlie gets changed to help along with Bella being changed.The are coming together to fight a big enemy. To me with the books and movies now done this is how i seen charlie being more involved in Bella and Edwards Lives.
1. Getting Ready For Prom

World War 3

Chapter 1: Getting Ready for Prom

BPOV

My day started off has a crazy Alice plans on being over here at 7 am for something that Edward will not tell me were doing. How much can a girl do with a broken leg and a walking cast. Ever since I got out of the Hospital no one will tell me what Edward has plan and that scares me that I get tourcherd by Alice all day and i can't see my Edward. Looks like I have five minutes and the evil little pixie will be here. This day is going to go so slow even though I know its for my handsome Edward she doesn't know how to stop when I tell her I have had enough. I just wish Edward could be hear some today that way I could talk to him even behind a door while getting ready. Alice is going to tourcher me with all the make up and hair products you can buy if not more which is a waste because I know that Edward likes me in natural beauty and not all that stuff she is going to put on me.

APOV

Edward are you sure you want to do this with out telling her I mean I see what she is going to do she won't get out of the car. I know that she told you that she didn't want to attend the Prom. Since she is a clutts and will most likely hurt herself Why do you want to take her and get her mad.

Alice I know she'll be mad but I don't want her to miss this. You should know that if she trips I will catch her and she will be safe. She is going to have to learn that I will protect her no matter what. Whether I protected her from myself or from others that want to hurt her I love her to much to let her get hurt even if she herself causes it.

I know that Edward I see it in the way you are with her. I know that after tonight your destiny as been set in motion she will be in are family and has we are. Right now you are not so sure about that but you know deep down I am right and at the right time you will make her immortal like us.

BPOV

Alice should be arriving any second now I can't believe that she of all people could keep a secret this long. Even if her handsome brother asked her to. All I know is I need to find out or some how get Alice to tell me what Edward has planned. After what happened with James Edward knows I want to be a vampire so we never have to go through that again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Alice I am coming or you can come on in.

No ones POV

Alice what the Hell is all that we can't be going to a beauty pagent. No Bella your not its what Edward told me to do he wants you dressed up and ready to go in 10 hours which is 5 pm. I though he wasn't picking me up till 7 pm why did that change. He changed it because he knows that you are going to be mad about were you are going and wants you to get it out of your system before you leave for you destination tonight. Wait what could I be mad for Alice the only thing that would make me mad is dancing and Prom unless he has something planned to get ride of me. Bella Edward loves you and will stay with you he knows what you want and that will happen.

You need not to worry just relax and let me do this and I promise nothing to long or pain full. Sure Alice I know you remember what you say can mean two different things.


	2. 10 hours Later: Telling Her about Prom

Chapter 2: 10 hours Later: Telling her about Prom:

Bella POV

Where the hell is he taking me? Alice had told me that she wouldn't torcher me that bad. I knew she was lieing she had me shower and from then it took her 3 hours to just do my hair. She still won't let me see my hair and its driving me nuts I now have 1 hour till Edward pics me up. She is finally putting the last touches on my make up and nails. I had to talk her out of putting my good foot in heels. I am glad she pulled out a pair of dark blue ballet flats. Even though I have Edward to catch me when I fall but me in heels that is still a no and with the flats I can feel a little bit more save with my clumziness.

No ones POV

Alice how much longer tillI I see him. You know it kills me and him to not see eachother even though I know what ever is planned will make me mad. Bella calm down Edward will be here shortly I know it bothers you both to be apart when you are always together. You know that you and him will be together for eternity.

Alice you know that Edward still has issues with me being turned but you know that I am dead set in being changed. I love him to much and I know he loves me but I know it will kill him if he has to change me to early and not when the time is right. Bella you know that is true but I haven't seen the time to tell you when that will happen and its hard to see because his mind keeps changing so much lately. I mean at one point I seen him propose to you and then a break up. But I have also seen him and I know he would never be able to leave you and live with himself.

What do you mean Alice? He can't leave me he promised why would you tell me you saw that unless its happening and you not telling me. You thank it wouldn't kill me and leave him standing. Then your dead wrong I need you guys in my life. Hell your brother is my life so unless he is going to leave never and i mean ever tell me that again unless you want to kill me now and get it over with. You understand me Pixie. Bella I understand that is how I would feel if it was Jasper and I it would kill me.

Edwards POV

What the hell am I going to do she is going to want to kill me? I love Bella more than my what ever you call this life. I want to marry her but I know with that comes turning her and I know that is what she wants. I just want to let her go to Prom once and feel that humans have the life to. I want to see her old and with my kids but how thats not possible. She hates that she is aging and in a way I see why. What the hell is Alice doing why?

Mindreading POV

Bella I am sorry I know that if it was Jasper and I would want someone to tell me so that I was ready for it. But I know Edward would never do that to you he loves you to much. Alice you better be right it would kill me if he ever left me.

Edward POV

Alice why the hell would you tell her you seen me doing that I know I shouldn't listen in but dame thats the last I seen coming. I know now that if I went through an left that Bella would try something to hurt herself. I know that I am lucky to have found my true love but at this I know and so does she that are love is eternal not a fling. It was hard in the beginning with Bella around me it still is but I know now that I can not live without Bella. I never thought that my love would be human and not vampire. I know lots of vampires but have never been attracted to them but with Bella she surprises me everyday. I can't and won't give her up if it means immortality then that's what it will be or god forbid death then we'll go together.

Well time to face my soon to be angry girlfriend.

Bella POV

What is taking him so long to get here? What Alice told me makes me mad but I know that he wouldn't do that unless I sent him away! We both know that I would not do that I am more selfish than my Edward. He would give me anything I would ask for but he knows all I want is him. He is what makes me happy and I know that he know that and if he don't I will tell him every day. Now to the matters at hand he needs to get here I want to know where we are going.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Why is he knocking he knows to come on in since Charlie is not home yet. Oh well ! I'm coming Edward!

Oh my! He looks out standing in that Tux. I still can't figure out what he is planing time to ask.

No POV

Edward where are we going you know I hate surprises. Love think about it what has the school been talking about for months on end. Edward Anthony Cullen you are not taking me to Prom are you. Now Bella you know I don't want you missing out on this type of stuff that and I can't wait to dance with you my Love. I know you hate dances but please do this for me. I promise not to let you get hurt or hurt your self in the process.

But Edward i told you that I can not dance. I am to much of a clutts. You know this but yet you are making me go to something that I don't want to do. Yet I can not say that seeing you in a tux is the best site I have ever seen. I still think that going is going to cause me more pain than you I really don't want to go.

Please Love do this for me I promise it will be a night for you to remember. I have something else planed to that I think you will love but Prom is just the beginning of it please go.

Ok Edward I will go just promise me that I will not regret this. I love you to much not to give you something in return of what you have given to me. Please tell me that the rest of your family is going and that you have warned Emmett to let my walking ablities go for tonight I don't think I could handle it.

Yes my Love they are going and yes Emmett knows not to pull any pranks to make you trip or fall tonight.

Thank god for that. I Love You Edward and I promise to enjoy this as much as I can.

I Love You too! My Bella and you will enjoy this and what I have planed after Prom. So lets head out and get tonight started.


	3. Authors Note

**Disclaimer: I didin't get this put into the first 2 chapters but I don't own Twilight Saga CHARACTERS. Stephanie Myers owns them. I am just using them in my own little head but I don't own them. I only own my layout to my story but the CHARACTERS ARE STEPHANIE'S OWN CREATION NOT MINE.**


End file.
